This invention relates in general to means for cleaning dogs teeth and, more particularly, to a therapeutic device which functions in the same manner as dental floss.
Dogs today, particularly in urban areas, do not have access to natural bones and other hard objects which scour their teeth when chewed.
Although it is claimed that certain hard pet foods when chewed will clean a dogs teeth, such foods generally are consumed by the animal before extensive cleaning of the teeth is accomplished. A variety of artificial chewing toys have been utilized to clean dogs teeth with varying degrees of success. By way of example, artificial chewing toys have been made from rawhide, hard synthetic plastics, and knotted cotton rope. Other than the hard synthetic plastics, however, such materials are ordinarily rapidly destroyed by the dog's chewing action which breaks down the fibers and structure of the material. Cotton rope breaks when it is pulled between a dogs teeth, has a comparatively high coefficient of friction so as to resist sliding between the dogs teeth, and, most importantly, readily absorbs and retains moisture thereby giving bacteria a chance to grow between the dogs teeth.
Accordingly, there exists a definite need for an efficient device for cleaning dogs teeth.